This invention relates to article holding tray assemblies for ladders and more particularly to an article holding tray assembly for holding a paint can either to the right or to the left of a hollow rung ladder.
Still more particularly the invention presents an article holding tray assembly which is particularly suitable for holding a one gallon (3.78 l.) paint can adjacent a hollow rung ladder. Moreover, the assembly is of low cost and is of the utmost simplicity, as to structure and manner of use.
In addition, the inventive article holding tray assembly is readily reversible, being capable of assembly with a hollow rung ladder adjacent the right side thereof or the left side thereof, as desired at the moment.
The inventive tray assembly also has a hook member for engagement by the bail of a paint can, to prevent accidental dislodgement of the can from the assembly, and a paint can retainer in the form of a wire member which is releasably engageable with the paint can, also to prevent accidental dislodgement of the can from the assembly. If either the hook member or the retainer is used, such dislodgement cannot occur. The use of both provides double protection.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.